Carbohydrates play a number of important roles in the functioning of living organisms. In addition to their metabolic roles, carbohydrates are structural components of the human body covalently attached to numerous other entities such as proteins and lipids (called glycoconjugates). For example, human connective tissues and cell membranes comprise proteins, carbohydrates and a proteoglycan matrix. The carbohydrate portion of this proteoglycan matrix provides important properties to the body's structure.
A genetic deficiency of the carbohydrate-cleaving, lysosomal enzyme α-L-iduronidase causes a lysosomal storage disorder known as mucopolysaccharidosis I (MPS I) (Neufeld and Muenzer, pp. 1565-1587, in The Metabolic Basis of Inherited Disease, Eds., C. R. Scriver, A. L. Beaudet, W. S. Sly, and D. Valle, McGraw-Hill, New York (1989)) In a severe form, MPS I is commonly known as Hurler syndrome and is associated with multiple problems such as mental retardation, clouding of the cornea, coarsened facial features, cardiac disease, respiratory disease, liver and spleen enlargement, hernias, and joint stiffness. Patients suffering from Hurler syndrome usually die before age 10. In an intermediate form known as Hurler-Scheie syndrome, mental function is generally not severely affected, but physical problems may lead to death by the teens or twenties. Scheie syndrome is the mildest form of MPS I. It is compatible with a normal life span, but joint stiffness, corneal clouding and heart valve disease cause significant problems.
The frequency of MPS I is estimated to be 1:100,000 according to a British Columbia survey of all newborns (Lowry, et al., Human Genetics 85:389-390 (1990)) and 1:70,000 according to an Irish study (Nelson, Human Genetics 101:355-358 (1990)). There appears to be no ethnic predilection for this disease. It is likely that worldwide the disease is underdiagnosed either because the patient dies of a complication before the diagnosis is made or because the milder forms of the syndrome may be mistaken for arthritis or missed entirely. Effective newborn screening for MPS I would likely find some previously undetected patients.
Except for a few patients which qualify for bone marrow transplantation, there are no significant therapies available for all MPS I patients. Hobbs, et al. (Lancet 2: 709-712 (1981)) first reported that bone marrow transplantation successfully treated a Hurler patient. Since that time, clinical studies at several transplant centers have shown improvement in physical disease and slowing or stabilizing of developmental decline if performed early. (Whitley, et al., Am. J. Med. Genet. 46: 209-218 (1993); Vellodi, et al., Arch. Dis. Child. 76: 92-99 (1997); Peters, et al., Blood 91: 2601-2608 (1998); Guffon, et al., J. Pediatrics 133: 119-125 (1998)) However, the significant morbidity and mortality, and the need for matched donor marrow, limits the utility of bone marrow transplants. An alternative therapy available to all affected patients would provide an important breakthrough in treating and managing this disease.
Enzyme replacement therapy has been considered a potential therapy for MPS I following the discovery that α-L-iduronidase can correct the enzymatic defect in Hurler cells in culture, but the development of human therapy has been technically unfeasible until now. In the corrective process, the enzyme containing a mannose-6-phosphate residue is taken up into cells through receptor-mediated endocytosis and transported to the lysosomes where it clears the stored substrates, heparan sulfate and dermatan sulfate. Application of this therapy to humans has previously not been possible due to inadequate sources of α-L-iduronidase in tissues.
For α-L-iduronidase enzyme therapy in MPS I, a recombinant source of enzyme has been needed in order to obtain therapeutically sufficient supplies of the enzyme. The cDNA for the canine enzyme was cloned in 1991 (Stoltzfus, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:6570-6575 (1992) and for the human enzyme in the same year. (Scott, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 88:9695-9699 (1991), Moskowitz, et al., FASEB J 6:A77 (1992)). Following the cloning of cDNA for α-L-iduronidase, the production of adequate quantities of recombinant α-L-iduronidase allowed the study of enzyme replacement therapy in canine MPS I. (Kakkis, et al., Protein Expr. Purif 5: 225-232 (1994)) Enzyme replacement studies in the canine MPS I model demonstrated that intravenously-administered recombinant α-L-iduronidase distributed widely and reduced lysosomal storage from many tissues. (Shull, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 91: 12937-12941 (1994); Kakkis, et al., Biochem. Mol. Med. 58: 156-167 (1996))